The Drunken Nibbles
by Some Random Llama
Summary: I'm very sorry for this terrible story i conjured up over the previous summer but my friend encouraged me to acually post this one or she'd do it for me :P. Rated M for many reasons do not read if under 21. (jk) XD So I'm terrible at summaries so just read about how a squirrel who lived in my old acnl town got drunk. Plz review. Nasty or not idc. It'll help improve my writing. :D


Yet another lively evening dawned over the combined towns of the Unicorn, and Sorarkhe which was now called Sorarcorn. It was run by two mayors who divided up the sides. The Sorarakhe side was run by the grumpy sometimes rude and but also loyal (and lazy) Mayor Sapphire Tubby. The Unicorn part of town, was run by Sapphire's best friend, and polar opposite the cheerful, overly peppy, sometimes annoying, and always helpful, Mayor Saphire Chunky. But enough about them, it's time for the real story.

It was about eleven-thirty on Saturday evening in the Unicorn side of Soraraicorn.

Most of the shops were closed expect for Retail which was going to stay open until two o'clock due to a law passed on by Mayor Saphire , (Mayor of Unicorn) stating that everyone has to stay later than usual so stores have later hours now. To kill time, mostly everyone went out to Club LOL, a live venue/night club on Main Street. Everyone one was having a blast. Nibbles, a bubbly, lively, cheerful peppy blue squirrel in particular, had been dared by Tank and Ronald, the neighborhood jocks to take part in a very disgusting request.

"Hey, Nibbles!" Tank called out in the back of the nightclub. Nibbles turned around looking to see who had called her.

"You're Nibbles, right?" said Ronald gesturing his flipper to her.

Nibbles got the message and skipped away from her friends and to Tank and Ronald looking cheerful and bubbly as ever.

"Like, hey you two!" Nibbles started. "Don't you just like, LOVE DJ K.K. Slider's music she said bouncing up to the taller guys.

"Yeah, he's great, anyways," Tank quickly added in.

"- Ronald and me, we want to make a bet with you." Tank said. "Here's the deal: we

Bet you that you can't drink enough to get drunk and not barf."

"The fact is I DON'T even drink."Nibbles informed them.

"New man, she can't do it because she's a girl and a weakling and can't let loose."

"I CAN TOO LET LOOSE!" Nibbles protested. "I'll show you, I will show you ALL.

Nibbles then started guzzling down every drink of beer, wine, and every other type of alcoholic substance she could find in the club.

Tank and Ronald were encouraging her to keep chugging down the drinks.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" They kept saying. It wasn't long util the rest of the club started to join in on the chanting.

Around five and a half beers later, the club owner Dr. Shrunk (and heck knows why he's a doctor) steeped forward to confront the drunk and dangerous looking Nibbles.

"Err -excuse me. "said a very anxious looking and rather paranoid Dr. Shrunk. "I think you should lay off the drinks for tonight, (and possibly for a few months)" he muttered. Nibbles heard and in her drunken state she violently grabbed his shirt collar.

"Listen, you fugly sh*thead I'll decided to 'lay' off whenever I feel like it. So until then, shut the fu*k up and kiss me you nuthead." Nibibles then forcefully made out with Shrunk. After she left Shrunk mentally and physically scared, she started to make out with everyone laid her eyes on. She even made out with her fellow female friends leaving everyone mentally and physically scared. Then there are more bad things. She does like the following:

1\. Guzzles down several more beers,

2\. makes out with everyone in the club,

3\. Twerks on the table naked,

4\. Pushes the deejay out and starts singing terrible karaoke music.

"I CAME IN LIKE A FUUUUUUU*********KING BALLLLLLLLL!" Nibbles screamed in a slutty slurred voice into the microphone.

It wasn't long until mayor Sapphire (and a lot of other residents) in Sorarkhe sent in a complaint(s) to Copper in Unicorn because of the deafening loud screeching noises that was interrupting her sleep and disrupting the other residents in her town as well.

"Can you please tell the night club to turn down their fu*king loud music?!"Sapphire complained loudly in her blue pajamas.

"Sorry Ms. Sapphire, but only the mayor here has the authority to tell me that, citizen.

"Then tell her to DO SSOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Copper reluctantly called up Mayor Saphire who used earplugs to block out the sound of the club. Mayor Saphire stormed up angrily from her house towards Copper and Sapphire. Her usual bright warm sapphire eyes were now cold and full of anger, yet sleepiness. She didn't like it when someone disturbed her sleep and most of the time lashed out when someone spoke to her in the middle of the night. But she, too tired to pick fights at three o'clock in the morning sleepily entered the police station.

"This better be important enough to wake me up at 3 in the morning." She said her voice still as cold as her eyes as though trying to keep her temper under control and show no signs of sleepiness.

"Obviously it's super important! That nightclub of yours is making too much noise and my side of town cannot sleep!" Sapphire said annoyed (as usual).

"Not my problem. You and your townsfolk should use something called earplugs." Saphire added "Trust me, they work.'

'C'mon, just tell them to keep it down and we can all go back to sleep.' Said Sapphire. The warmth returned to the others eyes and she said,

'OK, I'll sort it out.'

So they go to the club and Dr Shrunk tells them about all the stuff that Nibbles had done and he banned her from the club for in his words, 'until I go mad and let you back in' and in addition to that, Copper and the mayors escorted Nibbles home and placed her under house arrest for two weeks. She felt sick to her stomach and felt as if she was going to barf out her insides. She made a beeline to the bathroom and after vomiting out her insides, and a nice long warm bubble bath, she plopped on to her bed not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

The lesson that Nibbles learned is that night clubbing + bets+ alcohol= DISATER. She also swore to never EVER drink so much of a drop of beer ever again.


End file.
